Attack of A Hundred Spiders
by 123AKM456
Summary: Magic, miniature flying attack animals, spandex & the like are all parts of The Avengers usual day as they assist Doctor Strange, The Sorcerer Supreme in his attempt to take down a clan of dangerous magic users. During the battle something strange happens to Peter & he disappears. Or does he? What are these tiny, little Chibi-Spider-Men running around?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Spider-Man has been a full-fledged member of The Avengers for over two years now. During his entire membership he has participated in some unusual battles to say the least, but this one is fast going to the top of that list. Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme had specifically asked them for help. Which is something he rarely will ask, but has been doing more frequently as of late. With this knowledge, Peter knew the battle currently raging across the New York evening skyline is not going to be very easy to win, and is going to include magic users, and their various different types of magic.

Nothing had prepared himself for this though: as he throws out his webs on his left wrist he sees an explosion of green. Instead of the magic user being captured, she merely starts to laugh in Spider-Man's face as his webs disintegrate right before his eyes.

One of the new potential, second tier members is paired with him. Deadpool, otherwise known as Wade Wilson or more often The Merc with The Mouth is relatively new to joining them on outings, such as these - the ones that they know about in advance and are actually invited to join. The last nickname certainly fit him, as Peter could hear him arguing apparently with himself.

This is until he hears the laughter of Spider-Man's opponent. It rapidly catches his attention and he goes from amusement to anger rather quickly. He throws a knife at the gloating red headed woman with glowing, shinning purple eyes who is wearing white spandex from head to toe.

It somehow goes through her magical shield and strikes her in the left side of her abdomen. The silver shield around her shimmers for a brief period of time, then like electricity seems to lose it's charge and vanished right before their very eyes. Now she is completely helpless, and The Hawke takes an couple of arrows shooting them into her right thigh, and upper left arm. She collapses on the rooftop to lie in the dirt, bleeding from multiple wounds.

In retaliation her partner, the bright blue haired man in the bright silverish robes whose eyes are a glowing yellow, tosses some type of red cloud containing magic back at Spider-Man while he is distracted having just thrown off one of their ten inch tall miniature Rottweiler attack dogs with wings after the damned beast has bit him on his left wrist, which didn't seem to be bleeding, but was throbbing in a strange type of pain. The poor creature is dead even though Spider-Man doesn't think that he had killed her and she falls off the building as he is promptly thrown backwards towards Deadpool by the magic user's attack.

Then strangely enough, Spider-Man disappears entirely.

Leaving behind only his clothing, the red and blue spandex quickly slams into Deadpool as it does so his entire body begins to itch like crazy. Suddenly he feels like he is covered in hundreds of fleas, but that is not what this actually is!

And just like magic: Poof!

Spider-Man's red, and blue spandex outfit disappears too. One second it is there fluttering to the ground after hitting Deadpool as if on slow-motion. The next: gone. Exactly, like Spider-Man himself.

Deadpool looks around: Where. Is. Spider-Man?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Wade Wilson cannot stop itching. Whatever was in the residual spell that had hit him after hitting Spider-Man would not stop irritating his skin. He was red all over. During the debriefing which took longer because the top S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents were still speaking to Doctor Strange about their fellow teammates disappearance. Basically they were told that he was alive and Spider-Man would appear, but Strange didn't know when or where - essentially he was useless.

One of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents, Tom Woznick took Deadpool home with specific instructions to contact them or Tony at the tower if Spider-Man happened to show up. All basic information that Wade already knew. After all it was merely common sense. Sometimes an intelligent person had to wonder about the agents with the organization, and their lack of understanding of the very basic human interactions.

Your partner goes missing and is later found, of course you let everybody know!

Deadpool had to laugh, but seriously he felt like he wanted to rip his skin off. It actually itched that badly! 'Why couldn't Doctor Strange do something about that instead of provide useless so-called "facts" about his missing partner.'

[WHITE: "Never liked him much anyways!"]

"Oh, really? Because you never said," Deadpool snaps in return. He is exhausted, worried about his friend and partner Peter, yet he still cannot stop itching himself nearly bloody. The Boxes are now coming back on-line after disappearing during the fight when he got hit with whatever that left over spell was that had hit his partner Spidey and the boxes are just yet another annoying thing for him to deal with tonight.

{YELLOW: "Still Cumberbatch is pretty!"}

"Enough of your crush tonight, Yellow! I'm too Damn tired to deal with your nonsense too. Especially since I'm missing Spidey so much!"

[WHITE: "Yes, be quiet Yellow!"]

"God's! Don't argue! I've had just about all I can handle this evening you two!" Removing his leather costume he put on his night time Aloe Vera cream before donning his soft black pajamas. These were specially made for him - the hood could zip up over his head in a few seconds, if he wanted to cover up his face. They even had specifically created eye holes that he could see out of, if he needed them.

The itching nearly stopped but his skin felt very hot.

[WHITE: "We're burning up in here!"]

"It should stop soon. I need sleep guys." Wade tells them climbing into bed and cuddling under his thick black comforter, and red silk sheets.

{YELLOW: "Okay, we'll sing you to sleep! You start White; you've got the better voice."}

[WHITE: "Stars shinning bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'. Birds singing in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me."]

{YELLOW: "Say nighty-night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone, blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."}

[WHITE: "Stars fading but I linger on, dear Spidey - Still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Spidey. Just saying this...]

{YELLOW: "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you - Wade. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me."}

[WHITE: "Stars fading but I linger on, dear - Spidey. Still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Spidey. Just saying this..."]

{YELLOW: "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you - Wade. Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be. Dream a little dream of me."}

Wade drifts off the sleep as the last note Yellow sings lingers in the air. Thankfully the itching has completely stopped, but he hears little popping sounds and then tiny voices arguing.

... ... ... ...

Something miniscule and squeaky is whispering at him. Wade thinks that he hears Spider-Man's voice and awakens. Startled by what he sees before him he gasps in shock: Miniature Chibi-looking Spider-Men are crawling all over his body by the hundreds. They are all dressed in wee, little Spider-Man outfits and are frantically trying to get him to wake up.

"Wade." The nearest one squeaks. "You need to rescue him, Wade."

"Rescue who?" He replies still groggy from sleep.

"Another one of us!" A different itsy bitsy Spider-Man answers.

The one closest to his ear adds, "Someone in a mask just broke in and stole him!"

Sitting up, Wade watches the little Spidermen tumble gently off of his body, using apparently now organic webs to land safely and softly onto his cushioning dark comforter. "What?!" He asks picking up a single inch tall Spider-Man and holding him close to his face to hear a response.

"One of us has been kidnapped! You've got to save him, Wade!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Wait a minute, Wilson! You're actually saying that what has happened to Spider-Man is that he has turned into a hundred, one-inch, moving toys?" Tony Stark questioned.

"That's not..." Bruce Banner starts before being interrupted.

"That is not what I'm saying, Stark!" Wade Wilson is now shouting in frustration.

"He's gone insane." Tony mutters under his breath.

Unfortunately Deadpool has superb hearing. Hurt he then proceeds to reach into the lose black hoodie he is wearing over his red and black leather suit. His cupped hands open up to reveal one of the miniature Spider-Men that waves a hello at Tony Stark.

Iron Man promptly passes out.

Bruce Banner carries him to one of the small couches in the lab. It's a weird lime green and florescent blue stripes. The pillows are a solid blood-red. 'Tony has appalling taste in furniture but I still love him anyways... Whoa I must be more tired than I thought,' Bruce thinks to himself as he cleanses and bandages the head wound Tony received when he fell, face first on the floor. Passing out completely after the shock of the little, tiny, Spider-Man.

"So after I went to sleep, they appeared and one of them was stolen." Wade Wilson finishes in relaying the information to Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov and Pepper Potts.

... "How did you all appear, anyways." He thinks to ask the tiny creatures.

They seem nervous for some reason. "Uh... Well..." The one in his hand stutters.

Another who escaped the hoodie and is now on the metal and frosted white glass desk just gives a little sigh, and whispers something the one in he is holding seems to pick up.

"We came from you." He finally says with a sigh.

Startled Wade Wilson nearly drops the little man from his outstretched hand. The poor tiny person almost falls from his ceiling facing palm. "What do you mean? You came from me?" His shaking body somehow doesn't drop the tiny guy, nor shake his voice.

"Underneath your skin." The Spider-Man in his hand explains as he clings to his thumb in fear of falling.

"Under... my skin?" Wade asks with a shudder of horror. "That's..." he pauses unable to finish that train of thought. The others in the room gasp in unified disgust.

Attempting to soothe everybody in the room Bruce says, "That is okay. It might even prove to be useful!" Of course the last part is merely his eternal optimism that he strives for in his daily life.

The others are stunned into silence.

All except for Natasha, who has stolen the tiny Spider-Man from the desk for herself and is both talking to him quietly and trying to squish him like a bug. Caught, she looks up and has decency to pretend to blush in shame, but horribly adds, "What? I just wanted to see how resilient they were!"

In utter disgust the Spider-Man responds, "We are people, Natasha! In fact we're all Spider-Man! Wade, please?"

Wade rescues the little one from her grasp. Telling the room, "I doubt rescuing the other kidnapped Spider-Man will be quite so easy as this," as he picks him up and places him in his Hello Kitty™ fanny pack around his waist. The others he takes out of his hoodie also placing them inside the pack. It has a wire mesh front window, one half inch tall to provide light and air for the little Spider-Men as well as a soft piece of black bunny rabbit fur to cushion them if Deadpool falls off of a building or gets stuck temporarily in a large trash compactor. The sides are reinforced with mental.

They are completely, 100% safe with Deadpool now!

The last one on his hand is his favourite for some reason and he keeps him in a little Deadpool pouch on his wrist. It has a miniature zipper that the little Spider-Man can actually open at will. Using his apparently now natural spider webs he can climb all over Deadpool or go anywhere he chooses.

Tony is waking up. He finds himself holding Bruce's hand and let's go hastily. "... I dreamt about some weird, little Spider-Man toys that came to life, Bruce!"


End file.
